Awakened Minds
by InvaderL
Summary: My continuation of Zim meets Robin/Awakening. I will try, and update very fast. I hope you enjoy. *USED TO BE 'Half of Year 14'* ,NOT DOCTORxKIM'
1. Chapter 1 Bad Day

This is the continuation of 'Zim meets Robin/Awakening'. I hope it is satasfactory.

[AFTER AMY, AND ROY LEAVE THE TARDIS, BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.]

* * *

Alyson POV - Day 161 - 7/10/2012

* * *

'Where am I? Who am I? What am I?' I thought falling through the portal to who knows where.

"I see a hand, is this my hand? Yes. This is my hand. Is it real? I think it is." I mumbled.

Then I knew. I knew who I am, what I am, and where I was.

'I... I'm in the portal to the other dimension.' I thought.

I feel back into reality, I stood up, and looked around. I am in the middle of a football game. I was wondering how I got in the portal in the first place, but then it hit me. I remembered why I was in the portal.

"RONALD!" I screamed in pure rage.

* * *

Mr. Barkins

* * *

"RONALD!" I heard a feminine scream in rage.

"Stoppable!" I screamed.

Ronald Stoppable ran up to me, and said "Yes sir?"

"Stoppable, why is that girl screaming your name so madly?" I asked him.

"I don't know sir." said Ron.

"Well? Go see why she's doing it then!" I yelled at him.

"Y-yes sir!" he yelled back in slight fear.

He ran over there, and I smiled.

* * *

Ron POV

* * *

I ran over to the girl in the freaky red armor, and asked "Um, you call?"

She turned to me in an instant, and said "I didn't call for you."

"Um yeah you did. I'm Ron Stoppable, the guy you kinda just called." I told her.

Her eyes widened in realization, and she said "Oh, wrong Ronald then."

"Oh..." I said lamely.

"Ron! Ron, what did you do to this girl?" I heard Kim ask me.

"Nothing! She says that I'm the wrong Ron." I yelled back at her.

"Oh, sorry Ron... It's just that... well you know, it's you, so I figured..." Kim tried to say.

"No, it's okay. I know what you mean..." I said sadly.

"Anyway, who are you? Where did you get that armor? It looks a lot like mine, only red with no white." Kim asked.

"This is no mere armor. This suit part of me." she told Kim.

"Huh?" was all Kim could muster.

* * *

Steven POV

* * *

'Yes, I heard a siren... It's getting closer, but a siren in the portal between reality itself?' I thought hearing the siren come closer.

I was suddenly thrown into the new dimension, and hit the floor. Hard.

"Oi! Just how many of you are coming here?" I heard a man with a British accent ask.

I rubbed my head, and heard Ronald yell on his suit intercom "C-commander!"

"Ronald... What's the situation?" I asked him.

I heard him gulp, and he said "Commander... I take full blame for what happened..."

"Ronald, what happened? Where's Alyson?" I asked him.

"I uh... lost her..." he finished lamely.

"You what? ..." I said opening my eyes, and seeing the interior of where ever we are.

I see a person in the background as well, a man.

"I lost her in the dimensional portal, the place we're at hooked me in the side, and dragged me to open the portal here... she was in-front of me, so she went on ahead. She must have opened another portal somewhere else..." he said cringing.

"Did you say a dimensional portal?" I heard the floppy haired man ask in a British accent, the same one as before actually.

* * *

3rd Person POV

* * *

"The portal was going in a straight line through space, and time, so she must be on this dimensions earth." Private Greg Forgrind stated.

Suddenly Steven seemed to blink out of existence for a moment, and appear in-front of Ronald. His eyes glowing a neon green, starting to leak out dark energy,which started forming patches of his dark cloak around him. He pulled back his hand faster then you could blink, and he punched Ronald. Ronald flew back, bounced off one of the girders, and it dented inward. He fell to the ground, and tried to get up, but failed. The dark energy surrounding Steven dissipated, and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Ronald get up, you aren't that weak." he told him.

"Y-yes sir." Ronald said in a pained voice.

* * *

Kim POV

* * *

"Wha- Do you mean, you never want to leave the suit? Or do you really mean that is's a part of you?" I asked her confused.

"I mean, it's there, "bolted" in my back. I can turn it off, but it's always on me." Alyson sadly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I-" I tried to say.

"Just don't." she said holding up her hand.

I nodded, and looked down at the ground.

"So, who are you?" I heard Ron ask.

I turned back to her, and asked the same question "Yeah, who are you?"

* * *

All chapters of this story will be around 1,000 pages, so I can post a new one everyday. I hope this one is okay.

InvaderL.


	2. Chapter 2 Really Bad Day

Day two arrives, while violent reunions, and hard punches await.

* * *

Doctor POV

* * *

'A dimensional portal, opened by mere children. I love earth.' I thought happily to myself.

"Hey, you. Weird British man." I heard the kids commander call.

I looked over at him, and asked "Yes?"

"Where are we?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows in joy, for I had been hoping someone would ask that.

"We, are in the T.A.R.D.I.S." I told them.

"Just what is the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" he asked.

"It stands for 'Time. And. Relative. Dimensions. In .Space.', this is my time machine." I told them.

"Great, good for you then. Now, how do we get back to earth? I know this thing is in space, we never reached earth, but Alyson did, so we got to go get her." he said.

I raised an eyebrow, and ran over to one of the control panels.

"Right then, earth." I shouted out with glee.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. shook, and the siren like sound I had came to love vroomed throughout the T.A.R.D.I.S. Suddenly the shaking stopped, and we walked out.

"Well, what have we here? Middleton. I remember this place being a huge influence to the time stream. First confirmed alien contact in america." I rambled.

"This is where Alyson dropped out of the dimensional portal?" their commander asked.

"This is about as close as we get. She's somewhere in this city, we just have to find her. So, tell me your names then." I told them.

"I'm Steven Richards, commanding officer, and the one who opened the portal." Steven, their commander told me.

"I'm Ronald Cooper, security, and surveillance professional." the one who lost Alyson in the portal said sternly.

"I-I'm Greg Forgrind, science specialist." Greg said shyly.

"I'm Alex Cameron, weapons expert." Alex said laughing crazily.

"Just call me Bill..." Bill said depressingly.

"I'm Bills twin, Gary Greyfield. We're both excellent riflemen." Gary said.

* * *

Steven POV

* * *

"Sir, we're also missing about half of us, do you think they are already on earth with Alyson?" Ronald asked.

"Ronald, you had better hope that's what happened. Now, you there, time traveler, what's your name? We told you ours, it's just fair you return the favor." I said.

"I'm the Doctor." he said wide eyed, and smiling.

"RONALD!" I heard a feminine voice scream.

* * *

Ronald POV

* * *

"RONALD!" a girls voice screamed.

"Uh-oh... Uh Doctor... Just how far of our time line are we?" I asked the Doctor nervously.

"Oh, give or take a week, why?" he asked me.

I gulped, and turned around slowly to see Alyson with a face beyond rage, staring at me. I gave a nervous smile, and waved a little at her. But before I could even blink, she ran up, and punched me.

* * *

Kim POV

* * *

"Well Alyson, you've been here a week now, and no ones been able to find you, do you think they might havee got lost in the portal?" I asked her while me, her, and Ron walked down the side walk to the Bueno Nacho going to get some nacos.

Alyson had been staying at my house for the past week, she got along well with the tweebs, and even asked if they would like to join her organization. Mom, and Dad hadn't had any problems with her staying there, and seem to almost treat her like a second daughter. Her, and Ron got along well enough, but still had thier awkward moments. I shook myself from my thoughts, and back to the conversation.

"Ronald had better hope that he got lost in that portal... I'm going to kill him when I see him again. Leaving me here stranded in a new dimension, with no body guards, not showing up for a week... he had better hope he's dead before I lay a finger on him." she muttered madly.

Suddenly she stop muttering, and walking, and just stared at something to the side. I raised an eyebrow, and looked over there, and saw a weird British man, 6 kids, 5 of them in armor like Alyson, and one in a grey hoody, and a police box.

"Hey Alyson, is that-" I started saying.

"RONALD!" she screamed enraged.

I saw one of them freeze, and turn around slowly. He saw Alyson, smiled, and waved nervously. Suddenly Alyson was no longer near me, and Ron, a small crater under where she was standing, and Ronald was in a small crater on the side of a building. My eyes widened, and I just stared at the crater for a moment before Ron started whispering nervously.

"Uh Kim, is he uh... Okay?" he whispered.

'I hadn't even thought for a moment she might have been serious about killing Ronald, I thought she was just saying that.' I thought.

* * *

I hope you liked the new chapter of 'Half of Year 14', this chapter is a half of a day, the rest will be release tonight.

InvaderL.


	3. Chapter 3 How Much Worse Can It Get?

Yeah, chapter 3...

Disclaimer: I'm not British, how could I own Doctor Who? I also don't work at Disney, so what does that tell you?

* * *

Steven POV

* * *

"Alyson! I don't think killing Ronald will help you go back in time, and stop yourself from from being stuck here. Now that that's aside, how have you been? Are you injured in anyway?" I asked her worriedly.

'I worry too much, she could destroy the planet if it made her mad.' I thought.

"Steven shut up. You worry too much." she said happily.

'See?' I thought to myself.

"Right, happy ending. I hope you all live happily ever after, but I have to go watch a star go supernova, so, bye!" The Doctor said quickly starting for the T.A.R.D.I.S..

"Hey, wait!" I called after him.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the sky at two blips growing bigger every few seconds.

"What's what?" he asked coming over towards me.

"Oh no... That's bad. That's very, very bad." he said walking over to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Hey you aren't leaving. What is that?" I asked him getting annoyed.

"It's a lot of somethings that shouldn't exist... The Daleks, and The Cybermen have teamed up again." he said walking in the door.

"W-what is a Dalek? or a-a Cyberman?" Greg asked nervously.

He looked at Greg, and simply said "Bad."

As he was closing the door I said "We're helping."

* * *

Kim POV

* * *

"Uh KP I think we should do something." I heard Ron say.

"About what Ron? We can't go fight space aliens again!" I hissed at him.

"No, I meant about Ronald over there, he doesn;t look too good." he said pointing over at Ronald.

Ronald was unconscious, and his head was bleeding.

"Oh, right." I said.

"Hey Alyson! Your friend is hurt pretty bad, do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Ron screamed over at her.

The boy next to her in the hoodie looked over at us, then at Ronald, and said "No."

Then he turned back to the conversation.

"Oh well, we tried." Ron said backing up, slightly freaked out by Alysons friend.

"Ron, this was your idea to help." I told him.

* * *

Doctor POV

* * *

"We're helping." I heard Steven call out just before the door had closed.

I stuck my head out, and asked "What?"

"We're helping, we're all stuck here until I can reopen the portal. This is our temporary home, so we are helping." he said blankly.

"No, you can't possibly help, you would-" I started saying.

"EXTERMINATE!" I heard interrupt me.

I turn as fast as I can to see 3 dalek coming around the corner of the street.

"Uh-oh, RUN!" I yelled at them opening the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors.

Steven glanced over at them, and clinched his hand, and the daleks imploded.

'Telekinesis! This child has telekinesis powerful enough to make a Dalek implode!' I thought excidedly, and confused.

* * *

Steven POV

* * *

"We're helping." I told The Doctor again.

"Okay!" he said cheerfully.

"No use trying to... wait, What?" I asked confusedly.

"You can help, come along then." he said walking in the T.A.R.D.I.S..

"Wait... I got to do something first." Alyson said walking over to two teenagers.

* * *

Kim POV

* * *

I saw Alyson walking up to us, and jabbed Ron in the side to get his attention.

"Hey Kim. We're going to go save the world... I'll be back to thank your parents for everything, but I got to go right now." she said a little sad.

"Hey, no big right? You said you'll be right back, just don't get hurt." I told her.

She smiled, and hugged me, and walked back over to the blue police box, and walked inside with the others.

"Uh, KP, who's that?" Ron asked me pointing to a young boy wearing a trench coat, with blond spiky hair slipping into the blue police box just before it disappeared.

* * *

Steven POV

* * *

"Well, well, brother dearest, we meet again. I hope you're ready to pay for leaving us behind all those months ago." I heard a familiar voice say in a sinister way.

I turned back to look at the door, and saw a sight I didn't think possible.

"Wesley?" I asked very confused, and wide eyed.

"What?" I heard Alyson ask.

"Um, commander, i-is that who I think it is?" I heard Greg ask.

I reclaimed my stature, and asked "Wesley... How did you get here?"

He smirked, and said "Well brother, lets just say, your not the only one with anger problems."

My eyes widen, and I glare at him.

"Doctor, re-materialize the T.A.R.D.I.S." I said angry.

He nodded, and we re-materialized back in the same spot as before.

"Now then brother, let us show our true selves." Wesley said smirking.

My eyes started glowing a deep blood red, and I struggled to scream _**"ROnaLd, GEt thE** **doOrs!"**_

He nodded nervously, and opened the doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Brother, I think you should get the first hit in, wouldn't you say?" Wesley asked mockingly.

I let my anger overwhelm myself, and I formed my cloak, and scythe. I flashed next to him, and hit him with the back of the scythe, throwing him out the doors, just noticing his eyes go deep purple.

_**"NOW BROTHER, LET US FIGHT!"** _I heard him call out as he flew out the doors.

* * *

Kim POV

* * *

We was just about to walk back home, when the police box reappeared, and the doors opened.

"What?" I heard Ron ask.

Then we saw a black fog fly out the door, and go through the side of a building, creating a large hole.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" I heard Ron scream.

Looking over in the hole, I saw the boy from earlier standing up, but now with purple eyes. and his trench coat was pulsing with purple power. I turned back to the police box, and saw The Grim Reaper walking out the doors, with glowing red eyes. As his feet touch the ground I felt slight shaking, but I assume it was me out of fear.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-KP, i-i-i-i-i-is t-t-t-that t-t-t-the g-g-grim r-r-reaper?" I heard Ron scream.

I heard a police siren, and turned around to see a police car drive up. He stepped out, and pulled a gun on the Grim Reaper.

"I-i-i-i-I'm warning you, you take another step, and I'll shoot!" I heard him yell.

The Grim Reaper, started walking towards the boy from earlier, and the policeman said "I warned you!"

He opened fireon The Reaper. The Reaper got hit by 6 of the 10 shots fired, and he looked over at the police man._**"YOU'RE ANNOYING..."**_ he stated blankly.

He flicked his wrist, and a giant demonic hand shot out of the ground, and grabbed the policeman, and pulled him underground.

_**"BROTHER YOU MIGHT WANT TO WATCH THAT TEMPER OF YOURS, IT CAN GET YOU IN TROUBLE."**_I heard the boy from earlier call out.

The Reaper, ran up to him spinning his scythe above his head at a very fast pace. I might have thought he would lift off the ground like a helicopter if he didn't hit at the other boy. Who formed a shadow, like sword in an instant, blocking his brothers attack. The shock-wave of the blocked attack was devastating to the nearby buildings. All the glass shattered, and the closest of the buildings, crumbled, and fell in on itself. The brother merely smirked, and summoned another sword in his other hand, and stabbed The Reaper. The Reaper recoiled, and looked down at where he was stabbed, and back up at the brother. He paused only for a second, and blinked next to the brother again. The flashes was starting to hurt my eyes, as they clashed blades, the sparks flew in great numbers.

They flew apart, and the blond boy said _**"WELL BROTHER, WE APPEAR TO BE AT A STAND STILL..."**_

The Reaper glared, and asked _**"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?"**_

The blond boy shrugged, and said _**"WHY QUESTION IT BROTHER? YOU SHOULD CELEBRATE!"  
**_

_****__**"I WON'T CELEBRATE THIS DAY, WHEN YOU RETURN EVER AGAIN. MARK MY WORDS THIS DAY, JULY THE 16TH, I WON'T EVER CELEBRATE IT."**_he said enraged.

* * *

Yeah, bad place to end the chapter, but maybe more people will review eh? I am sad by the turn-out of what happened. I know I bluffed about not posting another chapter, but I won't post one for a long time after this, unless you review... ... Okay, maybe I will, but never the less, please review. I drew a picture of Steven, here: (LINK: mediafire DOT com/ view/?db2q16rrcdnt8m2) Please remove the spaces. I am not a very good drawer though, so don't expect too much.

InvaderL


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle of Darkness

Chapter 4... Yeah, not much else to it. I also won't be disclaiming anymore, because I think you got the picture last time.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Battle of Darkness

* * *

The Doctor POV

* * *

Steven, and Wesley stayed still for a moment, and in an instant they had already clashed blades 6,or 7 times. The speed at which they were fighting was beyond human comprehension. All it would look like was them teleporting around, and sparks flying around in the middle. But I saw everything. I watched as dark, purple energy spewed from their body, and attacked the other, and as their blades seemed to glow red hot, from the friction of the blows.

'This is unbelievable.' I thought.

Suddenly they stopped, and debris above where they was fighting fell to the ground. The ground under Steven cracked, and Wesley jumped back as serveral fleshy, bloody, demonic hands broke through the surface of the ground grabbing for him.

_**"STEVEN, YOU MUST EMBRACE MORE HATE... AND ANGER!"**_I just barely heard on a frequency below human hearing.

Stevens eyes went wide, and he grabbed the side of his head.

_**"No mOre... GEt OuT oF mY HeAD!"** _he screamed in agony.

"Steven!" I heard Alyson yell, running towards him.

_**"OH, BROTHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND... I SUPPOSE ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE, AND WAR." **_I heard Wesley chuckle out smirking.

I realized what was going to happen, and I called out "No!"

But I was too late. Wesleys dark energy flew right at her, but Ronald jumped in the way. I watched as he fell to the ground withering in pain. I looked over at Steven, and he had stopped moving altogether. He simply stared at him as he laid on the ground, now motionless. I saw his neck twitch, and he turned back to Wesley, who was nearly laughing.

"Ronald!" Alyson screamed shaking him, near the point of tears.

_**"Just this once Hectrosious... just this once..." **_I heard Steven mumble.

His eyes started glowing midnight black, and the ground started cracking for at least 300 ft. The glass in the skyscrapers shattered, and fell to the streets. I saw many of the people watching the fight, run for cover if fear.

**_"HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE... WESLEY... YOU ARE GOING TO DIE... HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" _**Steven laughed out insanely.

'He's lost his mind.' I thought.

* * *

Ronald POV

* * *

I watched as co-commander Alyson was about to get hit with dark energy.

'No!' I thought.

I jumped up from the crater in the wall, and flung myself in-front of the blast.

Pain. Just indescribable pain. I couldn't feel love, hate, anger, happiness, nothing, nothing but pain.

* * *

Alyson POV

* * *

I saw Wesley aiming for me, and I knew I was going to die. I saw my life flash before my eyes, when I was a baby, my 3rd birthday, when my mom died, when I meet Steven, ... how I meet Steven, when I left my old home, when Steven had to leave his home... the forming of the K.R.U., the destruction of the K.R.U. ... Now. If that energy blast hit me, it would literally suck the life out of me. But I saw Ronald jump in the way.

'No!' I screamed in my mind.

But I couldn't so anything to help, I could only watch.

* * *

3rd Person POV

* * *

Steven was gone for serveral seconds, then he reappeared. Wesley doubled over in pain, , and he spat up blood. He glared at Steven, and he stood again, and charged at Steven at unthinkable speed. He swung his sword at Steven, who tried to block it with his scythe. But his scythe was thrown from his hand. He turned back, and saw Wesley about to stab him with his sword, and grabbed his sword. Wesley pushed him back into the wall, creating a crater, and cracking the rest of the building.

_**"BROTHER... YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HERE..."**_Wesley mocked.

Steven glared, and flung his arms upward, and Wesley lost his grip on the sword. Steven grabbed the sword, and swung at him. He dodged, and jumped back 10 ft.

_**"WELL BROTHER, YOU ARE ATTACKING ME WITH MY OWN SWORD... I SUPPOSE TWO CAN PLAY SWORDSMAN**_** THEN!"** Wesley screamed, grinning insanely.

Wesley formed a new sword in his hand, and charged Steven. They started clashing swords, causing large flashes of light to resonate throughout the entire block.

Steven, jumped back, and struggled to say _**"DOCTOR, GO! I'LL HANDLE HIM, JUST SAVE THE EARTH!"**_

The Doctor eyes widened, and he said "Oh, yeah, right Daleks, Cybermen, planet to save. I better go then."

So he turned, and ran back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Steven glared back over at Wesley, who was recuperating from all the fighting. He blinked over to him, and swung. Wesley noticed at the last moment, and blocked. Two things happened, The shock-wave from the hit caused a small earthquake, and a large crater around where Wesley was standing formed. Wesley hopped back, and glared. Steven channeled his demon energy into the blade, and swung at Wesley. The blade shot out a blade of compressed energy. Wesley jumped, and looked behind him, and saw the energy blade cut through two street light poles, and go into a building. He glared back at Steven, and sent his tendrils at him, and grabbed his sword.

_**"TILL WE MEET AGAIN... BROTHER."**_he growled.

He then disappeared. Stevens eye reverted to normal, and his scythe, and cloak evaporated into nothing. He closed his eyes, and fell to the ground on his knees. He opened his eyes, and stood up shakily.

"Troops... get Ronald to a nearby hospital, NOW! Alyson, you're with me. Greg, you're in charge of the troops until Ronald wakes up, don't make any stupid mistakes. MOVE OUT!" Steven shouted to his troops.

He looked over at Kim, and Ron, and said "You two, go with them, and help them find the hospital."

They nodded, and the troops saluted, and two of the solders picked up Ronald carefully, and they all ran towards Middleton hospital.

He walked back over to Alyson, and asked "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and said "As ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared. They then started walking to the tallest building they could see.

"Steven, where are we going?" Alyson asked.

Steven grimaced, and said "To save this world..."

* * *

Yeah, not much I know, but I'll tell you now, you'll be in tears by the end of the next chapter. Believe it!

InvaderL.


	5. Chapter 5 Do you remember?

I hate to go against my promises, but I couldn't help it...

* * *

3rd Person POV

* * *

Steven, and Alyson both walked up the many flights of stair.

"Why did the elevator have to be broken at a time like this?" Alyson panted, having just walked up 79 flights of stairs.

"I don't know..." Steven panted back.

"But Steven, how does walking up all these stairs save the world?" Alyson asked.

Steven grimaced, and quickly changed the subject "Alyson, do you remember when I first meet you? Back when we was 10?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with saving the world?" she asked him.

Steven didn't reply, and Alyson went into deep thought about how she meet Steven...

* * *

Past POV

* * *

An old run down church is seen, hardly a holy sight. The windows are boarded up, the doors are hanging off one hing. But believe it, or not, people live here.

"Hey new kid, why don't you come play with us?" one of three little children yelled, running around outside the church.

A young dark haired boy simply shook his head, and looked away.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go ask the new kid why he's so upset." another one of the children said.

"Okay." the other two said in unison.

The blonde girl walked over to Steven, and sat next to him on the log he was sitting on.

"Hey," she said politely.

He turned his head in her direction, but looked back at the road.

The girl frowned, but smiled again, and asked "What's your name?"

"Steven..." he replied sadly.

"That's a good name, mine's Olivia. Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly.

He shrugged, and grunted back "Yeah, I guess..."

At this, she frowned, and asked "What's wrong?"

"My family was just murdered by a house fire..." he said monotonously.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, or anything." she told him really quickly.

"It's okay." he stated looking her in the face.

"I guess you want to be alone now right?" she asked.

He nodded, and she got up, and walked back towards the other kids.

"Hey Olivia..." Steven started.

She looked back at him curious as to what he had to say.

"Thanks for caring, and asking why I was up set, why don't you meet me at the river tomorrow?" he asked, showing a grimace.

"Sure." she said smiling.

* * *

The Next Day - The River

* * *

'Where is he?' Olivia thought.

'He said he'd be here, did something happen?' she asked herself.

* * *

Steven POV [PAST]

* * *

I was walking down the road towards where I was supposed to meet Olivia, but something caught my eye. A girl, around the same age as me, but she was running as fast as she could. Her clothing ripped, and blood running down her arms, and legs. She ran into me, and knocked me over.

"S-s-sorry... I didn't m-m-mean to bump into you..." she said nervously looking back where she had ran from.

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously.

"M-m-my Dad... he's chasing me... I don't want to go back! He does... horrible things to me... just horrible..." she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

She pulls me into a hug, and I was shocked for a moment, but hugged her back.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"A-A-Alyson." she sputtered out.

I nodded, and I took her back to the orphanage with me for help.

* * *

Alyson POV

* * *

I winched as I remembered the first time I meet Steven. The memory painful, and horrifying. I looked at the floor we was on, the 83rd floor. I read that there was a hundred floors to this building on the wall in the lobby.

"Steven... Why did you ask me about the day we met?" I asked him looking away.

"Do you remember what I talked to you about in the orphanage that night?" he asked me ignoring my question again.

"But what does that have to do with saving the world?" I asked him.

"Try, and remember every detail of that conversation." he told me.

I complied, and remembered that conversation...

* * *

Alyson POV [PAST]

* * *

I saw the boy I met earlier walk in the room.

"Nurse Fieldwick said you would be better tomorrow. So, want to tell me what happened?" he asked me.

"B-but I don't know your name..." I told him looking at the floor nervously.

"Steven, my name is Steven." he said grimacing.

"Steven!" I heard a girls voice yell.

I quickly hid under my blankets in fear from the new person.

"Shush! You scared her... Olivia, I'm sorry for not making it to the river, but I had to help her." I heard him tell 'Olivia'.

"Meeting me at a river isn't important right now, there's a man outside saying you kidnapped his daughter!" Olivia screamed at Steven.

"Tell him he's got the wrong orphanage." Steven said in a cold tone.

"But-" she tried to say.

"But nothing, he is the one who did this to her, I refuse to allow him to take her." he said angry at her for thinking otherwise.

"If you would listen to me for a moment, then you might like to know that he is standing right outside this door!" she screamed at him.

My eyes went wide in fear. The kind of fear that makes you paralyzed, the kind of fear that makes you unable to talk, or think, the kind of petrifying fear that makes you cry until you can't cry anymore. Tears streamed down my face as I sat there, unable to move. Only thinking of what my Dad would do to me when he got me home, what he might do to these nice people. The door slammed open, and here came in my father. A tall, strong man, with a bad drinking habit. I gulped, he's been drinking tonight, that's when it's worse.

"Alyson! You have about three seconds to get out of that bed, and back home, or I won't be so nice to you anymore..." he spat out in a daze.

Steven stood in-between me, and him, and said "No. If you want Alyson, you're going to have to kill me."

Olivias' eyes went wide as she stared at Steven in shock of what he had said.

"Steven! What are you doing?" she halfway screamed. halfway whispered at him.

He didn't answer, but instead stared at the much taller, stronger man in-front of him with no fear, or worry.

"Boy... If you don't move, I might just have'ta take you up on yer offer..." the man blinked at Steven.

He didn't move, or even flinch for that matter. He simply stared at the man with a look that would cause most self aware people to gulp in fear, even if the look came from a child. But it didn't work on my father, because he was heavily drunk, and violent in nature.

"Alright then boy... You asked for it!" my father screamed as he swung his large fist right into Stevens face, sending him flying into the wall next to my bed.

He fell on the ground, and sputtered up blood, but got up only to be met with another fist to the face. As he fell to the ground it hit me that he was getting killed because of me.

"Stop!" I yelled at my father.

He looked up at me, swaying to the side slightly.

"What? Can't you see that I'ma busy?" he yelled at me.

"Dad stop it! I... I'll go with you..." I said sadly.

He stopped, and walked over to me, and jerked me out of bed.

"Then get a move on." he mumbled still in a daze.

I nodded, and looked back at Steven.

"Alyson, don't let fear, or sadness hold you capture, I'll be back to help you.

* * *

Alyson POV

* * *

"Steven, what does any of this have to do with right now?" I asked him as we traveled up floor 89.

"Remember what happened when you got home that night?" he asked.

I was silent. I was remembering...

* * *

Alyson POV [PAST]

* * *

I heard my father screaming about one thing, or another down stairs. The doorbell rang before the punishment started. Which I was grateful for none the less, but he usually didn't get that loud, or angry with people at the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed as rumbling noise came up the stairs.

I heard a loud thud, but then nothing. Then I footsteps coming up the stair case, and heard a knock on my door, and I whimpered.

'That's strange, father usually doesn't knock on my door...' I thought.

"Alyson?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"S-Steven?" I whispered.

"Alyson? Are you okay?" he asked opening the door.

"Steven! You have to run, and get away before Dad gets you!" I screamed.

He walked up, and hugged me gently.

"It's okay Alyson, no one's going to hurt you..." he said in a soothing way to me.

"B-but-" I tried to say.

"Shush... Come on, lets go back to the orphanage." he said helping me up on my feet.

As we walked out, I looked into the kitchen, and saw blood running on the floor. I looked back at Steven, and noticed he wasn't even scratched.

'Who knows what happened in that kitchen...' I thought as we walked out the door.

* * *

Alyson POV

* * *

"Steven... why are you reminding me of these things?" I asked him.

I looked at the floor number, it was 99th floor.

'Only one floor remaining.' I thought.

I looked back at Steven, but he remained silent. I sighed, but we walked out onto the roof. Steven walked over towards the ledge, and looked up at the sky, blasts of orange, and green flying around as if little lightning bugs.

"Alyson..." he started to say.

I looked back at him curiously.

He looked at me, and walked up, and hugged me. I was shocked by the hug, but shock was overflown with dread as I got the feeling something bad was about to happen. Steven pulled out of the hug long enough to kiss me on the lips.

The pure bliss, and happiness I was experiencing was interrupted when he broke the kiss, and said "Good bye..."

He then proceeded to jump off the ledge of the building.

"Steven!" I screamed after him, too late to save him.

I run up to the ledge, and my heart stops beating for the sight before me. Stevens face was exploding with dark energy, and cutting up the very fabric of reality itself. Tearing a hole in the universe to who knows where, all I know is there's a huge, glowing, yellow, and orange eye staring out of the hole with a grinning set of teeth below it.

_**"STEVEN... I KNEW YOUR GOOD NATURE WOULD GET THE BEST OF YOU... YOU UNLEASHED TOO MUCH OF MY POWER, AND NOW I'M FREE TO CAUSE CHAOS ONCE AGAIN!"** _a gravely voice boomed across the city, shattering the closest un-shattered windows to dust.

_**"HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE... HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"** _the voice laughed.

I heard a vrooming sound behind me, and turned to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. appearing.

"What? What am I doing here?" the British man asked himself, walking out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Oh... That's why I'm here. Somebody tore a hole in the dimensional fabric." he said a without the least bit of panic.

**_"DOCTOR... IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME."_ **the voice boomed.

The Doctors eye went wide as he ran over to the ledge, and looked into the tear.

"No... Hectrosious, how did you escape from that multi-dimensional prison?" he asked shocked.

* * *

Kim POV

* * *

Me, and Ron was running back to where I left Alyson, and her friend, but around halfway there, I heard the sound of something being ripped. I stopped, and Ron stopped too. I looked up, and saw somebody falling off the building, but behind them was a huge hole in the air. Right when the person was about to slam into us, two giant dark red tri-angles came out of the tear, and grabbed the person to stop them from falling. Blood dripping out of the persons mouth, a few drops dropped on my face, but I didn't even notice as I stared at the seemingly dead, and burnt person.

'It looks like one of Alysons friends, but they all stay with Ronald, then who's...' my thought trailed off in realization.

'Steven.' was all I could think .

* * *

A BOO-YA! Thanks for reading if you did, and hope you cried. I hope you cried enough to fill a bath tub. I was going to wright more, but I thought somebody would be waiting on me to update. So, I went ahead, and posted this. Thanks for reading, and have a pleasant time reading all of my stories. I hope somebody actually read this, and I hope you liked it too.

Yours truly, InvaderL.


End file.
